


Too Good To Be True

by lrceleste



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrceleste/pseuds/lrceleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU where they met on-line (is it really an AU? I guess it is) and they're finally going to meet one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Good To Be True

“He’s muscular and really handsome, and he’s so funny. He’s got an accent. We’re going to get coffee.”  
Xephos raised a sceptical eyebrow. “Sounds too good to be true.”  
Sjin sighed, his head in his hands, a smile on his lips, and his eyes staring into some fantasy of his. “He is.”  
“I really mean it though. People lie on these sites all the time.”  
“We’ve been talking for almost a year. He wouldn’t lie to me.”  
“Sjin, you’ve never actually seen a picture of the guy, how do you know what he’s going to look like? How does he know what you’re going to look like? Did you tell him the truth?”  
“I, well, mostly the truth, you know, I left out a few details. I- I didn’t really lie, not that much. But we’ll know! We’re in love, when we see each other it will be obvious!”  
“If that’s what you think.”  
===  
Sjin waited, constantly checking his phone, waiting for a message, checking the time, counting away the minutes as they got further and further from the time they had planned to meet.  
After minutes had turned to an hour the man beside him tapped him on the shoulder. “Do you have the time? I left my phone, and I- I’m waiting for something pretty important.”  
“Sure. It’s 3:15.”  
“Thanks.” The man sighed. He didn’t seem thankful at all, in fact as he looked down at the ground it looked as if he’d just been informed that someone dear to him had died.  
“Are you ok?”  
“I think I fucked up something real good. Y’know, this was meant to change everything for me, but I blew it.”  
“I’m sure it’ll work out.”  
“I don’t think so.” He gave a long sigh. “I did something stupid and now I’ve been stood up.”  
Sjin gave a humourless chuckle. “Yeah, me too actually. My friend said it was too good to be true… and I guess he was right.”  
“At least we got stood up together… I guess.”  
Forcing a smile Sjin nodded in reply. He’d really been hoping, praying that Sips would be everything he’d claimed to be or maybe some of it at least. In fact Sjin was certain that even if he’d looked the opposite of what he’d described, but still cracked those same jokes, still told his ridiculous stories only now with a face to the voice, no longer distorted by a ‘toaster mic’, that he would have felt the same way. But he hadn’t even shown up, he would have known if he’d seen him. He would undoubtedly recognise a man he loved. He was sure of it.   
“By the way I’m Sjin.” He muttered, trying to break the awkward silence that hung between the two strangers.  
The bearded man held out his slim hand, but Sips couldn’t even look down at it, his eyes transfixed, taking in every single feature. The man’s ridiculously dorky braced smile, the freckles on his flushed cheeks and wide framed glasses. He was lanky, tall and ridiculously skinny. He looked like the kind of kid he used to beat up in high school, but his heart pounded in his chest as he looked at the man.  
He opened his mouth to speak, to scream with joy, to shout ‘I love you’, but nothing came. Sjin was different from how he’d described himself, he wasn’t ‘athletic’, and he’d neglected to mention the braces, but he was essentially the dork that Sips had expected from their conversations. On the other hand, he was the opposite of what he’d said. It was too late now, he’d already told the lies, and now he was going to pay the price. He was finally going to regret it all, as Sjin looked upon his ‘Prince Charming’ and instead saw the short chubby grey man that sat before him.  
He felt the tears begin to sting his eyes. Just like everything else, he’d fucked this up too, he’d lost his opportunity. Swallowing hard he finally spoke, but it wasn’t the words he had planned for so long, as he rose from the seat, he smiled, “It was nice to meet you, good bye Sjin.”  
As he turned and walked away, he heard Sjin’s quiet steps as he rose to his feet. “Please just tell me, are- are you Sips?!” He stopped, but didn’t dare turn to look him in the eyes, to see the utter disappointment. He could hear Sjins voice crack as he spoke, “Could you- could you just tell me why?”  
“It’s not fair, you can’t ask someone to love you after you’ve lied to them for so long.”  
“I- I know. I just- I was afraid I would lose you. I’m sorry; please just, just give me a chance. You said you loved me and I’m still the same guy, I just look a little different.  
“What?!”  
“Please Sips, I wasn’t thinking straight. I just thought that if I told you that I really looked like- like this then you wouldn’t want to meet me.”  
“No Sjin. I lied to you. I made you think I was someone amazing, that I was really handsome, and the man of your dreams. You told me what you wanted and I told you I was everything, and I’m not… I’m nothing Sjin.”  
He looked to the ground, unable to meet his gaze; he turned to walk away, before a hand stopped him. Long slender fingers squeezed between his own, holding him in place without any force.  
“How about we go for a coffee and you let me decide for myself?”  
Sips smiled as he muttered, “I don’t really like coffee.”  
Chuckling, Sjin replied, “Me neither, how about a hot chocolate?”  
“Sounds good to me.” A short chuckle escaping the taller man. “What are you laughing at ya bastard?”  
“You told me you were six foot, but you’re pretty short.”  
“Yeah?! Well listen up-…”  
“I like short guys.” He muttered as he curled a lock of Sips’ messy hair around his finger. Sips couldn’t hide the crimson blush that spread across his pale cheeks.  
“Yeah?”  
“Yeah. Honestly,” He began, pushing the lock of hair behind Sips’ ear though it was too short, and sprung straight back to its original position, causing a smile to pull at his lips. “You seem too good to be true.”


End file.
